1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to communications between parties, and more particularly, to the presentation of information associated with one or more parties communicating within a telecommunications network. More particularly, the invention is related to apparatus and methods for caller identification services available to subscribers within such networks.
2. History of Related Art
Presently, calls between telephone customers in the United States are established on the basis of a numbering plan which requires each customer line to be identified by a ten-digit directory number, or calling party telephone number. The number comprises a three-digit area code defining a specific geographic region, followed by a three-digit office code identifying a particular central office which is, in turn, followed by a four-digit customer line identifier served by the central office.
Caller identification services have been available to telecommunications service subscribers for some time. Thus, when the calling party, having a ten-digit directory number or A-number attempts to contact the called party, also having a ten-digit directory number, or B-number, the A-number can be passed on to the telephonic communication device where the called party is located. The calling party name, which has previously been associated with the A-number, may then be displayed at the telephonic communication device of the called party. The device may be a separate apparatus in electronic communication with a desk-top telephone, or alternatively, fully-integrated into a telephone, such as a mobile cellular telephone. Primitive caller identification services merely present the calling party telephone number to the called party, without any calling party name.
Generally, caller identification services function adequately with respect to the called party subscriber. However, there are occasions when current implementations of the service do not effectively meet the needs of subscribers. For example, while it is possible for the called party (party B) to know the identity of a calling (party party A) , it is not currently possible for a calling party (party A) to identify another party (party C) currently engaged in conversation with the called party (party B). In other words, if party B is engaged in conversation with party C, a potential calling party (party A) cannot know the identity of party C. The only indication party A receives in this instance is a busy signal, ringing, or possibly, some announcement indicating the occupation of party B with party C, and a request to leave messages with a voice mail service.
Therefore, what is needed is a method and apparatus for identifying another party engaged in communication with the called party. Such a method and apparatus may have many benefits, such as enabling a fire or police department employee to determine whether a xe2x80x9cbusyxe2x80x9d telephone connection is already connected with another line of the emergency service. Other benefits include emergency verification of contact with an appropriate service provider, such as a fire station or police station. Further, if interrupting the telephone conversation is optional for a calling party, such a method and apparatus provides a mechanism for determining whether such an interruption is desirable.
The invention provides a mechanism for identifying a party (i.e., an xe2x80x9cother partyxe2x80x9d) currently engaged in communication with a called party, by a calling party. The invention operates whenever the calling party attempts to contact the called party engaged in conversation with an other party. In this case, the calling party receives an audio busy signal and has the option of activating the service by entering a feature code into his telephone. Entry of the feature code results in requesting the identity of the third party, which is returned to the calling party. Alternatively, the service may be provided automatically. In this case, the receipt of a busy signal (e.g. within a node serving the calling party) results in automatic transmission of the third party identity to the calling party after a selected time period. Thus, after hearing two xe2x80x9cbusy signals,xe2x80x9d the calling party may be presented with the identity of the third party automatically.
The invention includes a method of identifying an other party engaged in communication with a called party which comprises the steps of receiving a call for the called party from a calling party, receiving an indication that the called party is engaged in communication with the other party, receiving a request for identifying information associated with the other party, and sending the identifying information to the calling party. The request for identifying information may be implemented by entry of a feature code by the calling party or automatically within the network (assuming the service is always enabled). The identifying information may include a telephone number, a name, such as a business or personal name, or a location and a name.
Some of the steps in the method may be implemented by a node within the telecommunications network which serves the calling party. Thus the step of receiving a request for identifying information may include the step of receiving a preselected feature code from the calling party by the node. The step of sending the identifying information may include the step of sending the identifying information from the node to the calling party. Further, if automatic operation of the service is desired, the node may include a timer associated with a preselected time out period, and the step of sending the identifying information to the calling party may occur some time after the indication is received, as determined by the preselected timeout period.
Finally, the step of sending the identifying information to the calling party may include the step of sending a telephone number associated with the other party to the calling party. The step of sending the identifying information to the calling party may also include the step of sending a name, number, and/or location associated with the other party to the calling party.
The apparatus of the invention may include a node for receiving a call for the called party from the calling party, receiving an indication that the called party is engaged in communication with the other party, receiving a request for the identifying information, and receiving the identifying information. The node may also send the identifying information to the calling party. Further, the node may include a timer with a preselected timeout period which measures the time between receiving the indication that the called party is engaged in communication with the other party, and receiving the request for the identifying information. The timer may also be used to count a number of events received to indicate that the called party is engaged in communication with the other party (such as a busy signal).